


Every time he sees those curls.

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: Eddie thinks back to his and Patricia's time in America and her being taught to curl her hair.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Every time he sees those curls.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ella's headcanon that Eddie's Mum taught Patricia to curl her hair. I had so much fun writing this this :) Happy #peddiesweek

Having just snuck back in from a late-night snoop session at the Gatehouse, Eddie Miller was already on edge. But that was nothing compared to how on edge he felt now, face-to-face with Patricia. She had caught KT and him sneaking back in and obviously, Patricia had assumed the worse. He honestly didn’t know how the hell she thought he had moved on so quickly, not after everything. 

Everyone else had retreated, not believing his and KT’s tale of not being together- which of course they weren’t but getting Patricia to believe that was another story entirely. 

“No, no, no!” Eddie said pleading with her, “We were just talking about…”

“Home! America, baseball, apple pie.” KT chimed in, causing Patricia to scoff- she knew a cover story when she saw one.

“Yeah! All of that good stuff,” Eddie took a few steps closer to her, “Did you something with your? All this? No?” He gestured his hands around her head and hair, he hadn’t really looked at her recently. He had been so busy trying to find out what this so-called Great Evil was, and he spent the rest of his time avoiding her. When he was met with nothing but sharp glares, he decided it was best to make a hasty exit, “I’m just gonna…” he rambled gesturing towards his bedroom door before turning on his heels and scurrying away. 

Once he had finally reached his room, he shut the door and exhaled massively. Normally, he would have revelled in the fact that Patricia was so blatantly jealous, and honestly, he still kind of was. But, he couldn’t take full pleasure in it for two reasons; one- he had just found a sleeping dude in a tank in his teacher’s house and two- she was probably only annoyed that she thought he had moved on first. 

Due to his and KT’s new mission he had hardly even noticed her hair. It was curled now; he had noticed their first day back, but everything started to go truly Anubis within minutes. Before the summer, her hair had always been straight and red- now it was curly and a brownish colour. The colour was new, but he had seen the curls once before. 

FLASHBACK  
Eddie woke up that morning, or afternoon to precise. The first thing he felt was cold, he hadn’t felt so cold in weeks. He reached his arm out to wrap it around her, but he couldn’t find her. His eyes fluttered open and found an empty space in her place. No wonder he had been so cold, he hadn’t woken up without being entangled with Patricia for almost two weeks now. 

Shit, where was she? Eddie groggily pulled himself out of his bed and descended downstairs to grab some breakfast. God, he was starving- “Pancakes.” He thought to himself. He threw all of the ingredients together, making a massive mess in the process. He demolished his food and it once again hit him that he hadn’t yet seen Patricia today.

“Yacker, where are you?” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

“I’m up here!” she replied. 

“Where’s ‘here’?” he retorted. 

“Your mum’s room, doofus!” 

Eddie pulled a face to himself, what was she doing in there? He raced towards the stairs and hopped up them, heading towards his Mom’s bedroom. He knocked lightly, before peering his head in through the door. 

“What’s going on?” he stared at Patricia, she looked funny right now- one half of her was poker straight, while the other was a mass of curls. 

“I’m teaching your lovely girlfriend how to curl her hair, Eddie!” his Mom said placing her hand on Patricia’s shoulder lightly, causing Patricia to break out in a smile from ear to ear. 

Patricia lifted the curling wand thing to her hair and messily wrapped it around, Eddie’s Mom watched and walked towards her, “Here, lovely, let me show you on mine this time. It might help.” Patricia nodded carefully handing the wand to her. 

“Like this, Patricia.” In one swift motion her hair had a new, perfect curl. The wand was handed back to Patricia and she wrapped her hair around it once again, this time getting the desired curl. Eddie couldn’t help but smile to himself, he really loved that they seemed to like one another. And he watched in awe as Patricia’s hair became more and more curly. Suddenly, she didn’t look so funny anymore. When he watched Patricia giggle and laugh with his mother in such in an innocent way, he realized for the first time, that he was completely and utterly in love with Patricia Williamson. 

“It’s perfect now, lovely. Doesn’t she look stunning, Eddie?” his Mom said turning to Eddie, who had been not so subtly staring at Patricia. 

“Yeah, stunning.” He said without taking his eyes off her. Patricia’s only response to this was an eyeroll and quickly turning away from him to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks. 

Eddie’s Mom, Olivia, smiled as she looked at the two and thought she had better leave them alone, “I’m just going to go downstairs you two! Patricia, you look fabulous!” 

“Thank you, Olivia.” Patricia said with, for once, a genuine smile. Olivia smiled at her one last time before disappearing downstairs. 

“I missed you this morning. You didn’t have to do this, by the way.” He said draping his arms around her shoulders in front of the mirror. 

“Do what?” Patricia asked, wriggling out of his arms and standing in front of him. 

“Uh- rude, I was enjoying that, Yacker. And humouring my Mom like that.” Eddie said crossing his arms. 

“Tough. And I wasn’t humouring her, I wanted to learn, and I like her- she’s really sweet and fun.” She said adjusting her hair. 

A smile crept up on Eddie’s lips, he was thrilled she actually liked her. “Come on, I want to go for a walk.” Eddie demanded, grabbing a hold of Patricia’s hand she silently laced her fingers through his and they made their way downstairs. 

“Mom! We’re going for a walk!” Eddie yelled, Patricia had already went out of the door. 

“Eddie! Come here.” Olivia whispered, “I really love her! Please don’t let her go, she’s a keeper sweetie.” 

“I don’t intend to, ever.” Eddie smiled to himself. He walked outside to Patricia, he never wanted to let her go, he loved her so much.

But life, it’s cruel- by the end of that trip, he had to let her go. She dumped him and left, breaking both of their hearts. She overheard Eddie and his Mum that day and she panicked. She didn’t want to be his anymore and now every time he saw her, with curled hair he remembered it all, the kisses, the late night cuddles, talking about both of their shattered childhoods and how alone they both were. Every time he sees those curls, he remembers that he can’t just walk up to her and kiss her. 

Every time he sees those curls he remembers life is cruel and he had to let her go.


End file.
